


whistleblower

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'I love you' -- loud, so everyone can hear</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	whistleblower

It comes as a shock to Jack, a good year into their relationship--just when he thought he couldn’t be surprised anymore--how _loud_ Gabriel could be in bed.

On the battlefield and out training he’s all long, sullen silences and sharp, muttered comments, a fan of sitting back and watching the gossip rather than participating; and Jack had been sure that that same quiet nature carried over into the bedroom. During the first stint of their relationship he’d been right, as he’d worked hard for every soft moan he pulled from Gabriel’s lips, and counted even the hitches in the other man’s breathing as victory.

But something about tonight--the first time they’ve seen each other in weeks, between Blackwatch’s missions and Overwatch’s politics--something about Jack with his head between Gabriel’s legs, his tongue swiping up the underside of the heavy pierced cock, pulls a drawn-out moan from Gabriel that’s loud enough to make Jack’s cheeks flush.

“ _Gabe_ ,” he says, looking up sharply, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth--what if they got caught? Jack’s quarters aren’t exactly private, and just how thick were these walls, anyway? “Gabe, you need...you need to be quiet, babe. Someone could hear us…”

“I don’t _care_ ,” Gabriel says, breathless and almost giddy as he reaches down to tangle his fingers in short-cropped blonde hair, tug Jack up into a sloppy kiss. “I love you--and I want _everyone_ to hear.”


End file.
